Rufus Zeno
Rufus Zeno is a mysterious figure around the House of Anubis. Not much is known about him, initially, except that he has an alias known as "Renee Zeldman", his parents adopted Sarah Frobisher-Smythe after her parents were murdered, he has drunk the Elixir of Life like Victor, and that he is the same age as Victor, Ninety-Six. As the students delve deeper into the House's mysteries, though they learn that Rufus is one of their greates enemies. 'Rufus Zeno Gallery' The Betrayer Rufus pretended to be an investigator who said that he could help Patricia find Joy. Patricia first saw him out the window during Drama class, and later met him in the woods several times. He showed Patricia some pictures of hieroglyphics and asked if she recognized any of them. She recognized the picture of the Eye Of Horus as Nina's necklace. He is known to the members of Victor's society as "the Betrayer", indicating that he might have once been a member. Rufus, Victor, and Sarah all knew each other as children. He was kidnapped by Victor and taken to the hospital, where he was kept until Patricia helped him escape. He lied to Patricia saying that he arranged to meet Joy at the play. After the play, while in the woods with Patricia, Joy hadn't shown up, so Rufus became angry, and so he drove off with Patricia in his car, stuck. It was revealed that he was lying about helping Patricia. He wanted to find Joy to get the treasure for himself. Later when Nina and Amber go out to look for Patricia, they get locked in the warehouse by Rufus. Luckily, Fabian came and rescued them. Ms. Andrews was also willing to hand the Elixir of Life over to Rufus for Patricia's safe return, but since Patricia was saved by Sibuna, Ms. Andrews broke the deal. After that, Rufus Zeno seemed to have vanished. He resurfaced later after Sarah's funeral and was last seen paying off Jerome for information on Sibuna's actions. In the season 1 finale, Rufus had trapped the Sibuna club in a classroom demanding the Chosen One (thought to be Joy) and the elixir, if the demands he had given were not met he would have set loose a very dangerous insect species. Later, Sibuna escaped and Nina threw the hour-glass shaped container full of the bugs into the room with Rufus, they locked the door and ran to the house. When back in the cellar Nina had assembled the Cup of Ankh (she was the TRUE Chosen One). But Rufus had survived the venomnous insects with an antivenin, and so he had followed them. He grabbed ahold of Amber, and threatened to put the queen of the insects in her ear, if they didn't give him the Elixir and the Cup. They did what he said to save Amber, and so he took the cup and the elixir (which was actually a fake one, that Fabian had secretly swapped for the real one), and he drank it. To make the scenerio seem real to Rufus, Alfie pretended to die. Rufus then threw the Cup of Ankh into the furnace and walked away, thinking he had eternal life. The Collector Rufus was said to have died in House of Hello / House of Dolls. However, the obituary had him listed as "Renee Zeldman", his alias, so he could easily fake it. The Collector (Rufus) has Jasper and Vera working for him, so he can get his hands on the "Mask of Anubis". He first appears in House of Chance / House of Divides. His outfit consists of a velvet robe, which has a pattern on it, and a mask that is unusually colorful. The Collector collects Egyptian artifacts, especially artifacts relating to the Frobisher-Symthes. The Collector is also very dangerous, and tends to get what he wants. As the show goes on more information will be found as of why Rufus wants the Mask. The Collector was unhooded in House of Collections / House of Speculation by Jasper Choudhary, after the Collector broke their agreement. Rufus Zeno turns out to be The Collector when Jasper Choudhary pulls off his hood, due to him being angry at Rufus for breaking their agreement. Rufus is currently holding Trudy hostage until she has no use, then he will 'get' rid of her. Miscellaneous Information It was confirmed by Nickelodeon via 'House of Anubis: What Lies Beneath' that Rufus Zeno is the Collector. There were clues through-out the season that he was Rufus as well, such as that he is obsessed with Frobisher-Smythe heirlooms, and that he wears a turtle neck and grey leather jacket under his robe. Trivia *It is unknown what he has in his collection other than The Frobisher Gem and The Dollhouse *He is very dangerous *He is The Collector. *He hides his identity with a voice changer, masquerade mask, and a velvet robe Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Villians Category:The Collector Category:Enemies